Devastated
by Victorica Knightmare
Summary: She left him mourning at her loss. He let her die in the emotional wreck he didn't know he caused her. None of them know what each other felt. No one won. They both lost. A disappointing defeat from death. DISCLAIMER! Rated T for no particular reason. Maybe my paranoia.


**My friend's been gushing and squealing about how 'cute' and 'cool' Jack Frost was. I mean, 'Jack Frost' this and 'Jack Frost' that. I don't need you to remind me the scenes, Dominique. I watched the movie.**

**For those who have read this before, sorry I renamed her Caris.**

I liked the rain.

It washed away my problems.

Like it puts the world in melancholy, and afterwards, came the beautiful rainbow. It makes the beauty of happiness beautiful.

I wasn't allowed to go out and feel the rain's water. I was a fire elemental. I was the Sun's daughter and heiress. The spirit of summer. If I went out there in my true form, my flame will go out. I would die.

This time, I needed the rain. My pain cannot contain me.

It was the rain that could only take away my pain.

I loved Jack Frost, truly. But I saw how different the two of us were. How we could not be together. How he would never come to love me

I saw the way he looked at my sister, Eden. She was a water elemental. Water is a complex element. It could heal, but it can also harm.

I knew how ice and water could perfectly coalesce. One could not exist without the other.

And who was I to be envious? I mean...we never had any relation towards each other.

One should not toy with the emotions of a fire elemental. Why do they torment me?

That must be their purpose…

But a fire's purpose is to burn…to destroy.

It must be why Lucas, Pitch's son, fell in love with me. We had both shared the same pain.

I should have gone with him…I would never have had to feel this pain…

I was there, sitting on a log on the forest ground, letting the rain touch me.

With every drop of rain, my skin was stung and it would smoke. I cried my heart out.

Slowly, I took off my necklace. My father gave it to me to contain my true form, as protection for the certain thing that my life was tied to.

My red curls burst into flames. My skin turned vermilion and was hotter than magma rocks. My tears were lava.

My hair was slowly going out, then turned into a rough shade of gray, black, and white, like ash. I felt my eyes, which were once the color of rubies, turn obsidian, like coals after being burned. My skin turned pale and chalky white.

I'd let the rain kill me.

I was happy to die. There I lie in the rain, dark and pale like coals and ash, as if any minute I would shrivel to dust. A smile tugged in my lips, content to finally escape the pain. And never to see Eden and Jack's faces again.

And our mother…our mother that never called me. The Sun. The Sun never appeared to me. Tend to me. Cared for me. I felt like I could never live up to her expectations. Like I could never be perfect enough for her. I'd gone through all the hardships for her, but in the end, she only asked me "_Carisza, is that the best you could do?_".

I could never be…what she wants me to be…

She only loved Eden and Belle. I loved my sisters. And everyone else did, too. Yet, no one loved me. Eden and Belle loved me, but aside that, no one else did.

Eden was everyone's favorite. She was easy to love.

Belle overjoyed everyone. It was her childish innocence.

No one ever worried about me, because they think I'm strong enough, and independent. The only reason I act strong is because I don't want their pity nor their sympathy. I hide my fears. I don't want their protection.

I never told anyone...not even my sisters, about a fear I had. That no one would ever love me, as much as Belle, Eden, or...Lucas did. They were the ones who made me feel loved. Accepted. Like I wasn't such a threat to this world. Like I was a despicable creature of the face of the world...

And that kiss we'd shared for a promise?

It meant nothing to him. He took my life...Who I'm supposed to be. Caris Snow, The Winter Wielder.

So I would greet death like a new friend. And just maybe, Lucas, who I once loved, would visit me. I would love him again… maybe…

And no matter how much I yearn to help, destruction will always find an opportunity to drag me back in…

"_I'm sorry, Eden…Belle…_" I murmured. And these were my last words, before my eyes closed.

My last memory only of disappointment and depression.

* * *

The orb that Eden held flickered, and then the light died. Tooth looked like she was going to cry. It meant that Caris' flame had gone out.

I ran out to look for Caris. I had to.

She had always been a lone wolf. She rarely had a conversation with any of us, except for North and her sisters.

The only time she talked was when we discussed about something serious.

She was always so brave…she never needed help.

I asked Silver Belle, the youngest, about her sister. She said that Caris felt like a destroyer. A destructive force. And that she felt her only purpose is to harm and burn.

Caris was actually very fragile. Having her life tied to a flame that could go out any minute...it hurts just watching her struggle.

Lucas, Pitch's son, had fallen deeply in love with her. She did, too. But when he asked her to go with him in The Dark, she refused. Then she stopped loving him.

I had talked to her once. I saw the flame in her eyes. Her messy red locks were close to perfect. Her skin was pale, tinted light pink, and her face was lightly peppered with freckles. More or less, she was enchantingly beautiful.

She said her wishes and dreams with so much feeling. She said that no matter how much she yearned to be a part of the light and help others, destruction always drags her back in.

I told her that I was there, and also North, her sisters, and the rest of us were there. She gave away a sweet melodic laugh.

It was the sound that made me fall in love with her, hard.

Now she was almost dead. I found her body unconscious on the forest ground. She looked...different.

She looked as if she would crumble into dust. I knelt down and caressed her. I cried.

Her flame had now gone out. From my pocket, I took a small gold band, with a sunken red stone in the center. A ring.

I carefully slipped it on her finger.

I remembered the promise I kept her to protect that ring of hers. Then she had sealed it with a kiss and a mark on both of our wrists. On my wrist was a sun. On hers was a snowflake.

I had taken so much from her. Her own life, for one. She was supposed to be...me. Until I came along and took it from her.

I was devastated. She had a smile on her angelic face.

The rain had stopped. Yet the sun was depressed. A rainbow never came after.

* * *

Jack just sat there, staring longingly at Caris' face. As if he was waiting for her to wake up.

Jack had waited for three years. Devastated.

There had been no sunlight for three years. Depressed.

Until the Sun finally chose to come out.

She wanted her daughter back.

All her happiness…All her pride…All her reason to be the light of day… And with her light, she called her daughter.

Yet, she never woke up again. The Sun wept for the daughter she loved dearly, regretting all what she has done, and regretting all the time she had lost to be with her.

She left Jack mourning at her loss. He left Caris dying with the pain he didn't know he caused her. None of them knowing what each other felt.

He lightly brushed his fingers on her delicate and somewhat fragile face. He pressed his lips on her deathly cold ones.

_Caris, please come back to me…_

**I told my friends that this was a stupid idea. Did they listen to me? NO! Now I'd have to put up with the flames against this story!**

**And Carisza or "Caris" will never wake up.**

**Please help me. My colleague for the backstory and sequel isn't replying. Her name is AmiiStar. So, PM me if you want to join in. I'll ask her. And if she doesn't reply for the next week, I guess...I don't know. I won't continue this anymore, I guess. It's just going to be a lonely sad one-shot.**

**Absolute Eternity, over and out.**


End file.
